Bone cements are used in orthopedic procedures for filling bone voids and repairing defects. They typically comprise a cement powder that is mixed with a liquid and manually applied to the defect site. The mixed cement may also be transferred into a delivery device and injected into the site. Current mixing and delivery systems rely on manual open mixing, such as a bowl and spatula, which can be messy and difficult to achieve uniformity. The open mixing and transfer steps also present contamination risk. Furthermore, the transfer step is messy and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for a better bone cement mixing and delivery system.